Adolphe Barreaux
| Pseudônimos = | Empregadores = National Periodical Publications | Títulos = New Fun Comics Vol 1 | Sexo = Masculino | AnoDeNascimento = 1889 | MêsDeNascimento = Janeiro | DiaDeNascimento = | CidadeDeNascimento = | EstadoDeNascimento = | PaísDeNascimento = | AnoDaMorte = 1985 | MêsDaMorte = Outubro | DiaDaMorte = | Criações = | Primeira = | HistóriaPessoal = Adolphe Leslie de Griponne Barreaux, Jr. nasceu em 09 de janeiro de 1899 em Hackensack, New Jersey. Seus pais eram de ascendência francesa. Seu pai, Adolphe Barreaux, nasceu 1873 em Nova York. Sua mãe, Josephine de Griponne, nasceu 1875 em Nova York. Eles se casaram em Nova York em 1897. Eles eram episcopais. Eles correram uma escola de língua francesa privada de sua casa em 524 Flatbush Avenue. Ele era o seu único filho. Em 1915 ele se mudou para Manhattan para viver com seus duas tias, Marie Barreaux e Sra Eugene F. Steele, uma professora Brooklyn viúva. Eles viviam a 125 Ocidente 90th Street. Por viver no lado oeste superior ele estava qualificado para participar DeWitt Clinton High School on Tenth Avenue e 59th Street, que foi um prestigiado, eo maior, high school nos Estados Unidos. Listar registros escolares residência de sua mãe como 139 Bergen Street, no Brooklyn. Em 12 de setembro de 1918 com a idade de dezenove anos, registrado para o projecto, mas não servem nas forças armadas durante a Grande Guerra. Ele foi gravado para ser um estudante do ensino médio de um metro e meio e seis anos, esbelto, £ 130, com cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos. Em junho de 1919, ele se formou no colegial, onde tinha sido editor-chefe do jornal da escola, Diretor de Dramatics, e vencedor da Medalha de Arte de St. Gaudens. Ele se dizia ser como "sóbrio como um patriarca".Durante o verão, ele trabalhou como ilustrador na J. Walter Thompson Publicidade empresa em Nova York. Ele foi internado em Yale University School of Fine Arts (Class of '23). Ele se mudou para New Haven, CT, onde viveu como um pensionista a 170 York Street.O escritório de Yale de emprego estudante ajudou a encontrar-lhe um emprego em uma loja local da droga, onde fez cartazes e placas de publicidade. Depois de algumas semanas, ele foi capaz de encontrar um emprego com melhor remuneração como ilustrador na agência de publicidade Hopkins, 82 Church Street, em New Haven. Trabalhou lá a tempo parcial durante semestres e em tempo integral durante as férias de verão, em que horas ele trabalhou como seu Diretor de Arte. Em julho 1920 depois de completar seu primeiro ano na Yale, ele apresentou um conto intitulado "Palpite" para a revista picante polpa Stories Breezy,que foi aceite e publicada no fev 1921 problema. Depois do verão de 1922, ele não retornou a Yale para completar seu último ano, mas em vez disso se mudou para Nova York. Ele viveu a 552 Rua 160 Oeste, onde começou sua carreira profissional como um artista de publicidade. Ele se juntou ao Yale Club, o Cosmopolitan Club, o Fencers Club, o Green Room Club, eo Washington Square Club. Em 1923, ele estudou na Escola Grand Central do art. Em 1924 seu artigo quasi-acadêmico "Ancient Aztec Mosaicos", foi publicado na edição de julho da revista arte da moda internacional Studio. Em 1924, ele abriu um estúdio de arte em 244 Fifth Avenue, na 28th Street, onde pintou os retratos de celebridades, como o barítono, William Ryder, ea garota Ziegfeld, Marilyn Miller. Em 1926 mudou-se para um estúdio no quarto nº 600 do edifício Lincoln Arcade, em 1947 Broadway, na West 66th Street. Ele foi eleito Diretor do Art Alliance of America. Mais tarde naquele ano, ele voltou a viver com suas duas tias na 158 West Street 106. Em 1929 mudou-se para um novo estúdio em 30 West 47th Street, onde ele organizou reuniões dos novos Atores e Artistas Club of NY e entretido celebridades e profissionais das artes, música e teatro. Ele logo se tornou sócio de uma agência de publicidade com Raymond L. Thayer, um artista comercial e quarenta e três anos de idade, cujas ilustrações apareceu regularmente em Juiz e Vida. Em 1931, a Grande Depressão havia forçado a maioria dos anunciantes e editores de reduzir drasticamente os custos de produção. Como resultado, a maioria dos artistas não foram capazes de sobreviver em trabalhos de publicidade. Sua parceria com Thayer terminou e ele transferiu seu estúdio para 45 Seventh Avenue, na West 13th Street. Thayer logo encontrou um novo parceiro, Charles T. Stoll, que passou a ser o pai de Gloria Stoll , um dos poucos artistas mulheres na indústria do compartimento de polpa. Em 1933 tornou-se sócio em Beach & Barreaux Publicidade empresa, localizada na 305 East 45th Street.Depois de um ano ele deixou Beach e tornou-se sócio em Jaudon & Barreaux Agência de Publicidade de 522 Fifth Avenue. Dez meses depois que a parceria foi legalmente dissolvida. Embora a Grande Depressão trouxe tempos difíceis para a indústria de publicidade revista outrora lucrativo, a indústria do compartimento de polpa estava curtindo um período de prosperidade sorte. As polpas vendido emoções baratas em bancas de jornal e não dependia de assinantes ou receitas de publicidade. Em julho 1933 Adolph Barreaux envolveu-se com Harry Donenfeld e Merle Williams Hersey em uma tentativa de revitalização do The Police Gazette,que teria a participação de uma banda desenhada por Barreaux sobre as desventuras picantes de um coro menina Broadway chamado "Flossie Flip." Embora o projeto nunca saiu do papel, Barreaux logo encontrou trabalho constante desenho ilustrações de histórias para as publicações da Donenfeld, que incluiu uma linha sensacional de revistas, como a Snappy Romances, Histórias Snappy, S picy Aventura, Detective Spicy e Mistério Spicy. Como homem de negócios inteligente que produziu materiais risque, Donenfeld camuflada a verdadeira posse de seu amplo negócio em um labirinto de fumaça e espelhos. Ele era um negócio muito bem sucedido e foi se expandindo rapidamente. Em vez de atribuir e aprovar um grande número de ilustrações de uma variedade de artistas independentes, Donenfeld oferecido Barreaux a chance de executar uma agência arte que supriria todas as ilustrações da história do interior em preto e branco que precisava. Eles formaram uma joint eo Barreaux Estúdio foi aberta na 101 West 46th Street, onde Barreaux dirigiu e coordenou a produção da caneta e tinta arte que apareceu em revistas de Donenfeld. Em 28 de junho de 1934 ele se casou com Vera Marie Zirpolo, que nasceu no Brooklyn, em 1909. Seus pais eram imigrantes de Bagnoli, Itália. Os recém-casados se mudou para 269 Oeste 11th Street. O casamento foi realizado na Igreja de St. Mary the Virgin, na West 42nd Street, onde ele era um membro ao longo da vida, bem como o Tesoureiro da Associação do leigo católico. Barreaux convencido Donenfeld publicar uma história em quadrinhos erótico chamado Sally o Sleuth.A primeira parcela apareceu na novembro 1934 introdução de histórias de detetive picantes. A idéia de um comic adulto foi inovadora e popular. Donenfeld logo incluiu quadrinhos semelhantes em muitas de suas outras revistas pulp, como Dan Turner, Diana Daw, Marcia dos Filmes, Polly das Planícies, The Adventures of Astounding Olga Messmer - A menina com os olhos de raios-X, e Vera Ray , que foi nomeado após a esposa de Barreaux Vera Marie. Seu estúdio também criou histórias em quadrinhos para outras revistas pulp que não foram detidos pela Donenfeld, como Ace Jordan para Emocionante Adventures,que foi desenhada por Max Plaisted sob o pseudônimo de Bob McKay.Plaisted base o nome de sua amada tia Roberta McKay. Em 1935 Barreaux criou a história em quadrinhos The Enchanted Stone of Time for jornais sindicalizados. Esta foi uma aventura educativa que contou fatos antropológicos curiosos. Sua faixa foi comercializado para diversos jornais em um pacote junto com outros quadrinhos, como Loco Luke por Jack Warren e Rod Rian da Polícia Sky por Paul Jepsen.Ambos os artistas também trabalhou regularmente para a agência arte de Barreaux. Em 1936 Barreaux contribuiu para New Fun Comics e mais divertido Comics.Estes foram alguns dos primeiros quadrinhos americanos que usaram material original, em vez de tiras de jornal em quadrinhos reimpressos. Uma parcela das empresas que produziram, fornecidos, impressos e distribuídos estes comics foi de propriedade de Harry Donenfeld. Alguns dos outros artistas que também contribuíram para esses quadrinhos eram Jack Warren, Paul H. Jepsen , Henry Kiefer , Clem Gretter , Monroe Eisenberg , e Lyman Anderson . Todos eles trabalharam regularmente durante agência arte de Barreaux e contribuiu pena e história tinta ilustrações para revistas pulp picantes do Donenfeld, junto com John Kenneth Battefeld ,Raymond Burley , Carl Buettner , Ralph Carlson , Henry Kiemle , Jay McArdle ,Harry Parkhurst , Max Plaisted , Paul H. Pedra , e Joseph Szokoli. Em 1938, houve uma explosão de interesse nas histórias em quadrinhos, que choque todo o mundo da publicação de cultura popular. Um super-herói incrível chamado Superman estava vendendo repente milhões de histórias em quadrinhos e cada editor foi correndo para o campo. Na primavera de 1938 Donenfeld estava determinado a consolidar o controle total sobre o que viria a ser a DC Comics. Para este fim ele se mudou Barreaux Studios para a sua própria sede da empresa em 480 Lexington Avenue, onde foi oficialmente listados no catálogo telefônico NYC na época. O grau em que Donenfeld valorizado contribuição da Barreaux para sua indústria de quadrinhos é indicado por esta deslocalização abrupta durante aqueles meses de formação frenéticos.Este movimento de mão pesada também revela interesse em silêncio, mas o controle da Donenfeld na agência de arte, das quais Barreaux era apenas o chefe titular. Em 22 de marco de 1938, seu filho, Adolphe Leslie de Griponne Barreaux III nasceu no Hospital de St. Vincent. Dois anos mais tarde, seu segundo filho nasceu, Theodore Eugene Charles Barreaux. Sua família mudou-se para crescer espaçoso apartamento de sua tia Marie Barreaux em 79 Oeste 94 Street, perto do Central Park West. Em 1939 Donenfeld estava confiante de seu controle legal absoluta da DC Comics, e Barreaux foi permitido voltar a 110 West 46th Street, onde a empresa foi rebatizada Majestic Studio. Durante os anos 1940 Majestic estúdio foi a produção de matérias muito ocupado para a indústria em expansão do Golden Age quadrinhos. Barreaux contribuiu trabalho a esses quadrinhos como The Spider Preto, The Raven, The Crystal Magic of History, Tad Entre os Pirates, Enchanted Stone, Virar Falcon, Patty O'Day, O Escaravelho de ardência,e os dentes do dragão. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, com a idade de quarenta e três anos, em 1942, ele não servir nas forças armadas. No final de 1940 ele ilustrou livros de algumas crianças, como Sete Round the Mountain, um Tesouraria do Humor for Boys & Girls, e um tesouro de boas histórias da noite. Em 1949 ele se tornou editor-chefe de Revistas de Tróia, localizado na 69 West 46th Street. Barreaux e Donenfeld tornou-se co-proprietários de Tróia Comics. Naquele mesmo ano, ele foi promovido a editor da revista Detectivepolpa Hollywood. Em 1952 Trojan Comics havia declarado falência, e em 1953, quando o Código de Banda Desenhada da Decência foi adotada pela indústria do mercado de quadrinhos entrou em colapso. Barreaux e Donenfeld fechado Majestic estúdio em 1953. Depois disso, ele se tornou um editor em Whitestone, uma subsidiária da Fawcett Publications, onde produziu vários livros sobre fotografia de nu artístico, como o Beauty and the Camera, Fotografia Salon, Nudes de Bunny Yeager e glamour ea Câmara. Em 1962 editou vários livros de medicina para Fawcett Publications.Adolphe Barreaux morreu em Nova York com a idade de oitenta e seis em 23 de outubro de 1985. | HistóricoProfissional = Ele tornou-se um artista altamente produtivo para revistas pulp publicados por Harry Donenfeld de 1930 até a década de 1950, incluindo romance, detetive e títulos de mistério. Ele também fez uma história em quadrinhos chamada "Flossie Flip 'para um destes títulos, The Police Gazette. Barreaux e Donenfeld uniram forças e fundou Barreaux Studios.Uma de suas melhores criações conhecidas na época era a história em quadrinhos para adultos "Sally o Sleuth ', que apareceu em Detective Stories picantes de 1934. Barreaux desenhou os quadrinhos até 1942, quando vários outros artistas tiveram a sua vez na tira.Sally foi logo seguido por outros personagens de quadrinhos, como "Dan Turner '. Em 1935 Barreaux também encontrou tempo para criar a banda desenhada sindicalizada 'The Enchanted Stone of Time', e um ano mais tarde, ele também esteve presente nas histórias em quadrinhos como mais divertimento Comics e New Fun Comics. Barreaux renomeou seu negócio Majestic Studios, que dirigiu de 1936 a 1953. O estúdio produziu um grande número de recursos em quadrinhos para a indústria de quadrinhos. Estes incluem trabalhos para empresas como Ace ('The Black Spider', 'O Corvo'), DC / National ('The Crystal Magic of History "," Tad Entre os Pirates'), Fox ('Virar Falcon', 'O Patty 'Day') e Worth ('O Escaravelho de ardência "," Teath do Dragão ").Ele adicionalmente fez ilustrações para livros infantis, e foi editor-chefe do Trojan Publishing (incluindo Tróia Comics) de 1949 a 1952. Barreaux deixou o campo da banda desenhada em 1953. Ele então começou uma associação com Fawcett Publications, onde ele era um editor com subdivisão Whitestone, e para a linha de livros de medicina da empresa. | Notas = | Curiosidades = | WebsiteOficial = | Links = *http://www.pulpartists.com/Barreaux.html *http://www.lambiek.net/artists/b/barreaux_a.htm }}